1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel line joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel line joint described in JP-A-2005-163836 is formed by attaching a first main body portion integrally formed with mounting portions for mounting a pipe and a second main body portion integrally formed with a separate mounting portion for mounting a separate pipe by welding. Furthermore, a fuel line joint described in JP-A-2009-539679 is formed by individually molding mounting portions for mounting each of the pipes and combining these mounting portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,268 discloses a vent valve of a gas and discloses a technique of closing the vent valve by cover members to house a member therein. JP-A-2001-80372 discloses a technique of returning a fuel staying in a lower curved portion of a breather pipe of a fuel tank to a tank main body by sucking the fuel using a pump via a suction pipe.